Jalousie
by Liifou
Summary: La jalousie est qu'un vice qui mène à tout. - Jean-Baptiste Massillon.


« Jaloux ? demanda Shikamaru à son ami qui se tenait devant lui.

- Oui, répondit Kiba, le rouge aux joues et les larmes menaçant de couler aux coins de ses yeux.

- Toi ? Jaloux de Temari ? le brun n'en pouvait plus de rire. On dirait que tu... »

Il ne put terminé sa phrase que le maître chien tourna les talons, une cascade salée déferlant sur ses joues qu'il n'avait retenu que trop longtemps. Shikamaru, l'homme qu'il aimait depuis maintenant plus de deux ans, se foutait littéralement de la tête, à lui et et à l'amour que le brun portait à son égare.

Shikamaru, réalisant la bourde qu'il venait de faire, stoppa son rire et regarda Kiba partir, impuissant.

« Galère... » soupira-t-il, portant à ses lèvres une cigarette qu'il alluma.

Voilà désormais cinq jours que cette discussion avais eu lieu, et, depuis ce temps, le Nara n'avait pas revu son ami. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, il était allé toquer à la porte de son appartement quelques heures après l'engueulade mais se fut un silence qui lui répondit.

Aujourd'hui, allongé dans son lit, Shikamaru s'inquiétait réellement. D'accord, le maître chien était rancunié et il lui arrivait de partir un jour ou deux avec Akamaru, son chien, après une violante dispute. Le brun à la queue-de-cheval avait d'ailleurs subit plusieurs des sautes d'humeur de son ami. Mais jamais il ne c'était absenté si longtemps.

Le jeune homme se leva alors, s'habilla en vitesse, et parti à sa recherche.

Après deux heures à fouiller le petit village qu'était Konoha et ses alentours, apostrophant les passants sur son chemin, Shikamaru s'assied, épuisé, au pied d'un grand cerisier en fleur. C'était le dernier endroit où il avait souhaiter retrouver Kiba, mais le jeune homme n'y était pas.

Dans un dernier espoir, il se leva et parti en direction de l'appartement de son ami. Peut-être que, par miracle, était-il revenu chez lui entre temps ? Pourtant, quand son poing s'abattit sur le battent en bois, il n'eu de nouveau qu'un silence en réponse. Attristé et inquiet comme jamais, le Nara se retourna, près à partir, mais un bruit à l'intérieur du logement attira son attention. Ce murmure, il le reconnu parfaitement pour l'avoir entendu déjà une centaine de fois ; c'était Akamaru. Et Kiba se trouvait obligatoirement avec lui. Jamais il ne laisserait son chien si cher à ses yeux seul.

Il fit de nouveau face à la porte et abaissa la poignée. Mais la porte était fermée.

« Bon, allez Kiba, j'sais qu't'es là, ouvre ! dis Shikamaru, en espérant que le brun l'entendait. T'es fâché, j'comprends, mais reste pas seul enfermé ici ! »

Mais son ami resta enfermer dans son mutisme.

« Galère... »

Le brun avec la queue-de-cheval n'avait plus qu'une solution il enfonça la porte. Ce ne fut pas son ami qui l'accueillit mais son chien. Il était affreusement maigre, son pelage blanc d'antan laissait désormais place à un poil gris poussière. Akamaru s'approcha timidement et en claudicant vers le nouvel arrivant qu'il fixa de ses yeux noir vitreux.

« Et bien mon beau, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda Shikamaru en se baissant pour caresser la tête crasseuse du chien. Et il est où, Kiba ? »

Au nom de son maître, une étincelle parcourra les yeux inanimés du cabot qui disparu vite. Il saisit alors dans sa gueule la manche du jeune homme et l'entraîna dans l'appartement. Akamaru s'arrêta alors devant une porte, la porte de la chambre de Kiba, puis s'allongea devant, penaud. Le Nara, intrigué, ouvrit la porte déjà entrebâillée.

Ce qui le surpris aux premiers abords, dans cette chambre plongée dans le noir total, fut la puanteur acre de l'alcool. Mais à cette fétidité s'en mélangeait une autre, peu prononcé, vraiment bien caché par celle de la boisson, si subtil que Shikamaru ne la nota pas. L'odeur glacial de la mort.

Mais le pauvre garçon ne savait encore rien de la vision cauchemardesque qui l'attendait en allument la lumière.

Ce fut d'abord la demi-douzaine de cadavres de bouteille d'alcool vide qui traînait ça et là dans la chambre qui le surpris. Kiba ne buvait jamais en temps normal, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Mais se qui choqua réellement le jeune homme au point de lui retourner les boyaux et rendre son déjeuné était un cadavre d'une toute autre nature, suspendu au bout d'une corde. C'était le corps mou et sans vie de Kiba, oscillant légèrement comme bercé dans ce long sommeil.

Quant il n'eu plus rien à régurgiter, Shikamaru se releva et contempla son ami. Enfin, il ne le reconnaissait pas vraiment, avec son visage gonflé et bleu par la strangulation de la pendaison, mais il savait que s'était lui par les tatouages triangulaires rouges qui ornaient ses joues, à peine visible. Kiba tourna alors au bout de sa corde pour faire face au Nara, le fixant de ses yeux entrouvert morts et vitreux.

Et le brun à la queue-de-cheval vomit une nouvelle fois, une bile acide qui remontait en lui brûlant la gorge.

Il sorti enfin de l'appartement, ne voulant plus voir cette scène morbide, et appela la police.

Deux ans c'était écoulé. Deux ans depuis cette découverte macabre. Deux ans que Shikamaru ne dormait plus, voyant encore le corps bleuté de celui qui fut son meilleur ami suspendu à sa corde.

Le jeune homme sorti alors une jambe de sous les couvertures et s'assied sur le rebord de son lit avant de passer une main dans le pelage d'Akamaru, allonger à ses pieds. Ce dernier le regarda avec cet air dépité qu'il avait depuis le décès de son maître. Le Nara lui fit un petit sourire triste puis se leva, attrapant au passage un morceau de papier qui trônait sur son bureau. Il lut l'unique mot qui s'y trouvait, écrit d'une mains rendu tremblante par l'alcool.

Cette feuille, c'était un policier qui le lui avait donné, quand l'enquête prouvant la thèse du suicide de Kiba fut bouclé. Ils l'avaient trouvé dans sa main droite, roulé en boule. « JALOUSIE » était l'inscription marqué dessus.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Shikamaru. Son chien – car oui, s'était le sien désormais – lui lécha la main, anxieux pour son nouveau maître.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Akamaru, on ira bientôt le rejoindre...»


End file.
